Magical Changes
by BugBite14
Summary: ...sorry but im bad at summarys: Kagome finds herself... changing! What happened? And what's she changing into?
1. Chapter 1:  What is Going on?

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT**; I repeat **DO NOT** own Inuyasha :P I wish!

Hey well after a long while I've decided to do another story, but it's been a while since I have wrote anything so please no flames.

**Chapter 1: … What's going on?**

Kagome awoke in a hut alone. She had no idea about what the hell happened and where she was! Last thing she remembered was her, Inuyasha, and the others were fighting a giant bear demon that was terrifying the local villagers. A lady had mentioned it to them on their travels and they decided to investigate. And while fighting the demon, the massive bear chose to get one last swipe at them and Kagome hadn't jumped out of the way in time.

She gasped at realization and looked at her wounds. They were mostly bandaged up except for her arms. The blood wasn't pooling out of them though. _Strange _she thought as she examined her arms.

"'Bout time you woke up dear." An aged voice called from the back of the hut. Kagome jumped and then groaned from the pain of her not-yet healed wounds.

"Careful. You'll injure yourself further." The elderly woman cackled.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing but an old, dried up prune." She said smiling. Kagome noticed the woman barely had any teeth to spare and had wrinkles on her wrinkles. She had grey hair that seriously needed some hair products (haha :D). Kagome looked around the hut and saw, what looked to be little bottles with writing on the outside and books that almost covered the floors.

"Where are my friends? What I'm I doing here? Where am I? And what are tho—"

"Dearie please calm down. Your safe and your friends are as well." She paused for a moment and said, "You almost died. Your friends are worried and especially that young half-demon. You need to rest."

Kagome unexpectantly yawned and found herself finally feel how tired she was. She laid back down.

"Wait. Before you sleep can I ask you a rather odd question?" Kagome just nodded so the lady continued "If you were able to have some kind of inhuman powers what would you choose? Choose three."

Kagome looked at her odd and said "Umm… well I'd choose shape-shifting, talk to animals, and… I don't know what to pick for the last one though."

"That's good. Thank you dearie." She said as she walked toward a big book on a wooden pedestal.

"Wait I didn't catch your name." Kagome said. And the woman looked back and smiled.

"My name is Michiko. And you are Kagome, right?"

Kagome nodded and sleep overcame her.

When she woke Inuyasha was above her staring strangely at her. She sat up and noticed her cuts and gashes were healed and smiled, but it faded after she noticed, it wasn't just Inuyasha that was staring at her weirdly, but so was everyone else.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" she asked. She noticed she wasn't in a hut anymore, but outside and the woman known as Michiko was gone.

"Y-you… umm… well" Sango stuttered. "Go look at your reflection in the lake…" she said. Kagome got up and did what Sango suggested.

"What is going on? What's with all you—" She gasped as she looked at herself in the water. "WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE! B-BUT HOW?" She shrieked.

**Well that's Chapter 1 :D Love to create suspense. Hehe :] PLEASE REVIEW or else! Just kidding, but please review! Hope you all enjoyed! By the way, I think ****Michiko means beauty, wisdom in Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome's New Look

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… *tear*

Last time:

_"What is going on? What's with all you—" She gasped as she looked at herself in the water. "WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE! B-BUT HOW?" She shrieked._

Chapter 2: Kagome's New Look

Kagome touched the soft, furry triangles on her head and gasped. Still looking in the lake she noticed she had fangs like Inuyasha. She ran her tongue over them to see if they were real. They were. And she had red streaks on her cheeks and a red jewel – like mark on her forehead (think of Sesshomaru and sorry I don't know what it is called). Her hair now had red streaks and her eyes a dark red.

She gasped as she took in her new look as were the others.

"Inuyasha what's happening?" but instead of answering her he just stared at her. _She's turned into an inu hanyou… she's beautiful. _"Inuyasha?" he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"You've… you've changed into a hanyou." He thought she'd be disappointed or upset but she was practically jumping up and down in happiness.

"So I'm like you?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah… but you might be more demon than me because you have the marks on your face like Sesshomaru… but you have ears like me." He said.

"What powers do I have? Will I still have my miko powers? Do I have to have a sword? Will the sword have powers?" she asked. Then Sango came up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome maybe we should figure that out later. I think we should head back to Keade's hut and if we hurry we can make it by tomorrow afternoon." Sango stated. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

By night time they were almost there, but not enough for them to want to continue so they set up camp there. Inuyasha caught some fish from a nearby river. Sango went and got the firewood and Miroku followed her. Kagome was setting up her sleeping bag when she heard a loud smack and a shout from the direction of the woods. "HENTAI!"

Sango came back angry with Miroku following a little further behind as he rubbed the red slap mark on his cheek. Kagome sighed. _When is he ever going to learn?_ Then another thought came to her mind so she got up and went to where Inuyasha was: in a tree.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Will you teach me how to use my senses and my abilities?" she asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow though." He said.

"Thanks Inuyasha"

"Keh"

When the fire was going and the fish were done and ready to eat they all sat around the campfire.

"Kagome? What happened before you woke up? You were lying on the grass outside of the village we went to and you were a hanyou when we found you." Sango said.

Kagome thought back, but it was a blur. She couldn't remember. "All I can think of was when we were fighting the demon in the village I got hurt… I think I was bleeding badly and… and then" _why can't I remember… _"I don't remember… I think someone found me and tended to my wounds, but that's all I remember…"

"Was it anyone we know?" Miroku asked.

"No I don't think so." Kagome said.

"Hmm… Maybe we should ask Lady Keade and see if she knows what's happening to you." Miroku suggested.

"Yeah she probably has an idea about what's going on." Kagome said.

After trying to sleep Kagome sat up and went over to a tree. She jumped up into it with ease and sat on a high branch and looked at the stars that blanketed the night sky.

Then a Inuyasha jumped up next to her and she almost fell off the tree if he hadn't caught her. She glared at him but he was looking at the sky so she looked at it too and forgot her anger.

"Beautiful isn't it? You never see this many stars out at night in my time." Kagome said.

"Why?" he asked curiously. She looked him in the eyes.

"Because all the lights in the cities shine out the stars light." She told him still looking in his eyes as he looked in hers. And without thinking she leaned toward him and he leaned toward her and their lips brushed together softly. And when they broke apart they both thought it ended too soon.

Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and said "The stars aren't as beautiful as you are."

She blushes. _Did he just compliment me? _Without thinking she kissed his cheek and soon she was falling asleep in his arms. And he did something he hasn't done in a long time: smiled.

**Aw I love fluff :D I'm sorry if the person gets a bit out of character, but it's my story soooo ya :P REVIEW! Pwease? **


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome Gets Some Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! *sad face* :.(

Last time:

_Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and said "The stars aren't as beautiful as you are."_

_She blushes. Did he just compliment me? Without thinking she kissed his cheek and soon she was falling asleep in his arms. And he did something he hasn't done in a long time: smiled._

Chapter 3: Kagome Gets Some Training

Early in the morning Inuyasha woke up and saw that Kagome was still asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. She soon started to wake though. She yawned softly and stretched. Then she noticed she was still in the tree with Inuyasha and she looked into his eyes then quickly looked away and jumped down from the tree.

"Umm I should start making breakfast…" she said. She went and woke the others and Sango helped Kagome make breakfast. Everyone ate then they set out to the village. While walking, Inuyasha walked up beside Kagome.

"Kagome, do you still want to learn how to use your senses?" he asked. She smiled.

"Oh yeah! But shouldn't we wait until we get to Keade's?" she asked.

Sango walked up to her. "Well we can take a break. I need to get some more water anyway."

"Okay then sure Inuyasha." Kagome said.

They all stopped and rested while Inuyasha started training Kagome.

"Okay first close your eyes" Inuyasha said. Kagome did as she was told. "Now where is the nearest river?" She sniffed the air a little and angled her doggie ears around and heard some water trickling.

"Umm to the east I think there is a river not too far from here." She said keeping her eyes closed.

Inuyasha nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Good," he went over to her and spinned her around. "Now where is Sango?"

Kagome pointed towards Sango and Inuyasha told her to point to Miroku. She pointed to Miroku. "Good!" he smiled. "You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and smiled "How'd I do?"

"You found everything and did really good." He said.

"Hey I think we should keep going." said Sango.

"I agree with Sango. If we want to make it back before dark we should start moving again." Miroku said.

They all agreed and started walking again.

"We'll continue with your training later." He said.

She nodded. _This isn't so hard _she thought to herself.

While they were walking Inuyasha and Kagome's arms brushed against each other and they smiled a little.

**Aww a cute little ending for this chapter (^_^). Sorry it's kind of short :/ but I'll have the next chapter up soon! :D thanks for the reviews! Need more reviews to continue please!**

**~BugBite14**


	4. Chapter 4: Do You Want to Be a Hanyou?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *cries*

I know it's been a while since I've written anything! I'm so busy and well since I'm sick right now… it's kind of like my break from working write now :P Sooo on with the story!

_**Last time:**_

_"We'll continue with your training later." He said._

_She nodded. This isn't so hard she thought to herself._

_While they were walking Inuyasha and Kagome's arms brushed against each other and they smiled a little._

Chapter 4: Do You Want to Be a Hanyou?

When they arrived at the village Inuyasha took Kagome to Keade's hut, both wondering why she's a hanyou.

"Inuyasha, ye have returned?" Her back was to them and when she turned and saw Kagome she gasped "What happened to ye child? Are ye not Kagome?"

Kagome nods, "It's me Keade… I changed into a hanyou. I don't understand why and we thought you would know something…"

Keade shakes her head, "No child, I'm afraid I don't understand either." Keade looks at her closely. "What happened before ye transformed?"

Kagome shrugs, "I don't remember… I remember a demon attacking a village. We went to help and I got injured during the battle… I had passed out but when I woke I looked like this." Kagome waited for Keade to explain what might have caused her unexpected transformation, but she said nothing.

Finally she sighed "Kagome dear I can't explain what has happened, but I'll try to see if it can be reversed." Kagome's heart plummeted. She wanted to be a hanyou. But before she could say anything Keade was asked to help a pregnant woman and was needed immediately. She left the hut and she and Inuyasha were left there. When Keade had said she would change Kagome back Inuyasha's ears drooped. _It's her decision… She wouldn't want to be a half breed anyway… _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha left the hut and went to the forest to his favorite tree. When he got there he placed his hand where he was pinned to the tree for fifty years. _This is where I first met Kagome… _He jumped up high into the tree and sat on a branch and looked out into the forest. Little did he know Kagome followed him and looked up at him in the tree. He was deep in thought and hadn't heard her approach.

"Inuyasha?" He was pulled out of his thoughts and looked down to where Kagome was. He jumped down and Kagome looked at him confused as to why he left in a hurry. "Inuyasha are you ok? Why did you come to the God Tree?"

"I needed to think…" He sighs and decides to tell her what was on his mind. "I was upset… I… I don't want you to turn back into a human… but it's your choice… Besides, I would understand if you didn't want to be a half breed." His ears droop and he jumps back into the tree.

Kagome was shocked. _He felt the same way… _she thought to herself. She jumped into the tree and sat next to Inuyasha. Neither of them said anything. They both kept looking out at the forest. Kagome was the one to break the silence. "Inuyasha I want to be human… but I also want to be half demon."

Inuyasha was in shock. He didn't think someone would want to be a half breed. Half breeds were looked down on to humans and demons. He hugged her. "Kagome… you don't have to for me… it's your choice."

She smiles. "It is my choice Inuyasha. I choose to be a hanyou…" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He smiles.

"Kagome…" He leans in and kisses her. Kagome was surprised at first but then starts kissing back. He's stunned that she kissed him back. They break apart after a while and look each other in the eyes and then they hear someone coming. _Shippo…_ they both say smelling his scent. They jump down and Kagome hugs him when he jumps up into her arms.

"Kagome!" He squeals happily.

"Hey Shippo! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Keade sent me to get you! She said it was important!" He said.

"Oh okay thanks for telling me Shippo." Kagome says running off back to the village.

Shippo sees Inuyasha just standing there looking after Kagome and he smirks. "Inuyasha what's that look on your face? What were you two just talking about? or what were you two doing before I came by? Cause it sounded pretty quiet."

Inuyasha hits him on the head. "That's none of your concern you little brat!" He turns and runs off after Kagome before Shippo can notice that he was blushing.

***say in dramatic voice* Will Kagome ever remember about the old hag? What information does Keade have for Kagome? What will happen next? Will I continue to write the story?**

**The answer… for the last question only (suckers): Only if I get more reviews! :D Sooo keep reading my wonderful reading writers! XD I 3 you guys!**

**~BugBite14**


	5. Chapter 5: A Weird Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *sad face*

_**Last time:**_

_Shippo sees Inuyasha just standing there looking after Kagome and he smirks. "Inuyasha what's that look on your face? What were you two just talking about? or what were you two doing before I came by? Cause it sounded pretty quiet."_

_Inuyasha hits him on the head. "That's none of your concern you little brat!" He turns and runs off after Kagome before Shippo can notice that he was blushing._

Chapter 5: A Weird Dream

Kagome entered Keade's hut and smiled at the older woman. "You wanted to see me Keade?"

Keade nods and motions for her to sit down beside her. "So ye don't remember what happened to ye?" she asks. Kagome shakes her head. "I wonder why that is… something must have happened... Maybe you…" Keade got up and walked a little ways away mumbling softly to herself.

She came back with a scroll and sat across from her. "Kagome, this is an ancient scroll. It was found at an old dark priest's tomb… she was an evil spirit. She practiced her curses with those who she came in contact with. This scroll tells us some of the incantations she conjured. One in particular might have to do with your transformation."

Kagome froze in fear. "This is a curse?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet child, but we must tread carefully about this. If this were to be a curse, ye might be in danger Kagome." Keade stated grimly. "I suggest ye get some rest and be more aware that ye might be cursed."

Kagome, still shocked and terrified, went to her hut as the older woman said. (They had their own huts. Well Sango, Kirara, and Kagome shared one, while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo shared another.) She fell asleep just as Sango and Kirara came in and fell asleep as well.

_In Kagome's Dream:_

_My vision was blurry for a while and I noticed only one person there. I blinked a few times, but my vision was still blurred. The old woman, I think, smiled and started mumbling something to me. Only… I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying. There was a bright flash of light and everything became clearer. I could see her. She was an old lady… and I noticed that I knew her from somewhere. She had a mess of gray hair and when she smiled, she didn't have many teeth._

_I gasped. I remember! "What did you do to me? Why am I a hanyou now? Who are you?" I asked in a rush._

_The old woman cackled. "Dearie I came only to check on you. And besides what's the fun in giving you the answers? You're on your own kiddo. But do answer my question and I'll answer an important one you would want to know. Does the priestess Keade have a scroll that belonged to Kirarinko?"_

If she's talking about the scroll Keade showed me… No I can't tell her… I don't even know who this is! _"Um… the name doesn't sound familiar… Can you please answer my question now?"_

_The old hag sighs "Find out where the scroll is and I will tell you everything you want to know." _

_She disappears and in her place is… ME?. The Other Me grows until it's as big as Sesshomaru when he transforms. The giant dog attacks me and I'm stuck under its paw. _I'm surprised it didn't crush me! _The dog looks at me and growls baring its fangs. A loud voice in my head suddenly says _If you wish to stay alive then you will now need to learn your new skills as an Inu demon you immature pup! You need to learn fast or you will get us killed! You almost did it once! I don't wish to go through that again! Am I understood? And you will need to mate. Spring is almost here… Unless you wish to be forced into it you better find one soon! _The dog barks and lets me go and I suddenly feel a horrible pain and I scream._

**Sooo what the hell is going on? O_O She just had a weird dream and now the old hag is back. Will Kagome remember all this when she wakes up? Or will it fade like a lot of dreams for us do? What will happen next!**

**Oh so I'm horrible with names sooo I made one up: Kirarinko. I think it means dark, cold, child? Or something like that :P REVIEW! PWEASE? I worked hard to have at least two more chapters up… and it's been less than 24 hrs.! I'm insane right? :P anyway luff you guys! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll try to get sick more often so I can actually write more chapters XD**

**~BugBite14**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

To all my readers, I need to say sorry. I have left you hanging for so long! I have been so busy I haven't had much time to post any new chapters until lately. I've been sick for a couple of days and a thought occurred to me: My writing grades have gone down! O_O Haha and I had very high grades while writing these stories! It helps me learn how to better my writing. I've also had a HUGE load of writers block! But it somehow came to me, for some unknown, random reason, as to what will happen next in my story.

So to those of you who still read and were waiting a while I am so sorry! I will try to keep up with the updates this time! However, I don't know if I can update during the winter time. *sad face* I have a stupid project and its going to take time away from my family… Ugh I'm swamped with work! This is what I get for signing up for an AP class on my worst subject (History) X_x Someone kill me now!

Anyways, HUGE thanks to the following to those amazing writers/readers who reviewed:

Inuyasha3'sKagome (Thank you! And I agree! Kagome would be a great hanyou. That's the reason I'm writing this :P It's my view on how I WISH the story would go! :P)

Kags' (Biggest thanks to you for reviewing for all three chapters I had up and I thank for your thoughts about what should happen next!)

kate (Thanks for the review and I will do my best to update ASAP!)

Smileys to all you (^_^) please keep reviewing!


	7. Chapter 6: A Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *depressed face* oh well

**Ok so it's a freaking miracle that I have written three chapters! AND IN SUCH A SHORT TIME! Sooo I've finally gotten over my temporary writers block! :P Sooo on with the story!**

_**Last Time:**_

_(Still in Kagome's dream)_

_The dog barks and lets me go and I suddenly feel a horrible pain and I scream._

Chapter 6: A Name…

Sango had been trying to wake up Kagome, when Inuyasha came running in and looked at the screaming Kagome. He sat next to her and shook her gently. "Kagome… Kagome! Wake up!"

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him and gasped and put a hand on her hip. Inuyasha looked and saw something glowing. He looked worriedly at her. "Kagome… what happened? What's going on?"

Kagome lifted part of her shirt; just enough to see what was glowing (perverts). It was a weird symbol glowing a sickening red. Kagome and Sango gasp and Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked in concern.

"I…I… I don't remember… I remember a dog demon in my dream… it was me and the other me transformed and attacked me. There was something else before that but I…" Kagome rubbed her temple wishing she could remember.

Inuyasha picked her up. _It was probably her inner demon she now has… _He thought to himself. Inuyasha brought her to Keade's hut and they told her what had happened. Kagome showed her the mark on her hip.

"Do you know what it is?" Kagome asked curiously.

"No child I do not… Inuyasha? Does this mark mean anything to ye?" She asked noticing him staring at the mark.

"I think it's a dog demons symbol… its uncommon… That's why I didn't say anything about it. And it's definitely not supposed to be a glowing red color. Could this have something to do with whatever happened to her before?" he asks. _Dog Demon symbol? _Kagome thinks to herself. She looks at the mark and saw all the swirls and symbols on it.

"I'm not sure... Maybe we could-" Kagome all of a sudden remembered something. A name…

"Keade, does the name Kirarinko mean anything to you?" Keade gasped and her eyes widened. Her face became paler than it was.

"Where did ye hear of that name child?" Keade asked sternly.

"I can't remember everything… but it was in my dream. Someone mentioned it to me… she told me- Ah!" She fell down clenching at her hip and there was a blue mark on her side next to the demon symbol.

Inuyasha quickly went to her side and whimpered fearing for her safety. "Kagome what's happening?" Then he noticed the bright symbol forming on her skin. "What the hell is happening Kagome!"

Keade quickly left and came back. She had a sutra with her and she chanted and put it on the glowing mark. Kagome yelled in pain but soon she quieted down and passed out.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha asked holding Kagome in his arms.

"She has been cursed Inuyasha. A dark priestess has done this to her. She must be strong to have changed her into a hanyou. Whatever this curse will do we must be careful as to not cause the curse to hurt her." She says taking action and rushing around the hut collecting herbs and the scroll she showed Kagome. Inuyasha nods and lays Kagome carefully on the futon in the hut. Keade started chanting something under her breath. Inuyasha stayed close to Kagome. "I will stop the curse but it will be temporary. We must find the dark priestess that has curse her Inuyasha. I fear Kagome will be taken over by said curse. Only the priestess who did this to her can reverse its affects."

"What about this Kirarinko lady Kagome spoke of? Who is she?" He asks barely maintaining control of his voice.

"Kirarinko… I knew her when I was training to be a priestess with Kikyo. She was a cold heartless girl. She hated everyone… and people hated her… When she was born her family wanted a boy. They were displeased that their child, who was to bring honor to their family, was a girl instead. So they neglected her. They didn't allow her to stay with them, so she was left to roam by herself. She was once good, but after all the horrible guilt she felt about bringing dishonor and people seeing her as a burden, her heart turned black. As did her soul throughout time. Though her spirit was tainted, she was a beautiful woman and proclaimed to be a priestess. She fooled many with her lies and accusations, for, she long for vengeance and torment. She felt as if that were the way to get people to see her, thinking it better to be feared than to be loved…"

"She soon fell in love with a thief. Ye know him now as Naraku of course." Inuyasha was shocked beyond belief. "This was of course before he sold his soul to demons. She knew he was a thief and she had actually started to fall for him… I don't actually know what happened after that, but I had heard she was devastated when she got word that Onigumo had fallen off a cliff… she thought he was dead. Until she heard that my sister Kikyo was taking care of him. She became jealous and snuck in to see her love when Kikyo was gone, but he refused her love and told her he loved Kikyo."

"In rage she ran a rampage throughout the village. People went missing and I had heard she was going to go after my sister. However she was dead before she could have the 'glory' in killing my sister herself…" Keade's eyes began filling with tears. "Inuyasha, go and rest. I will take care of Kagome. She is safe with me." He was about to protest but thought not to push the old woman any further. He knew how she felt. Kikyo meant a lot to both of them.

Inuyasha left the hut and ran to the God Tree, his eyes brimming with tears that longed to fall. _It's all my fault that she was cursed. If I had jumped and saved her from getting injured by that stupid bear demon she wouldn't have gotten cursed._

Another voice in his head growled. _**But if you did she wouldn't be a hanyou. She can be our mate. She is strong and will produce strong pups for us. She will make a wonderful mate now that she understands what it is to be an Inu demon. But she will need to rid herself of that curse. I can feel it weaken her. **_Inuyasha knew this voice as his inner demon… and as he sat in the tree and argued with his inner demon, he kept thinking it was all his fault she was in pain.

**Okay… sooo I know this chapter is a little weird, but hey! It's my story! :P Anyway hope you like (^_^). Is she going to be ok? Will they find out where this hag is hiding? WHO THE HECK IS SHE? Just some questions to ask yourself and to create suspense. Hehe *evil face* Mwahahaha! Besides, I don't even know what is going to happen next O_O it's a mystery to us allllll… Anyway! In case I don't update for a while: HaPpY hOlIdAyS!i!i**

**~BugBite14**

**By the way… REVIEW O_O REVIEW O_O REVIEW O_O REVIEW! Pwease 8-)**


End file.
